Absolument
by Chibi Mow
Summary: YokoYasu. Yasu cherche quelque chose, Yu ne l'aide pas vraiment.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Absolument

Résumé : Yasu chercher quelque chose, Yu ne l'aide pas vraiment.

Note : C'est la première fic que j'écris sur YokoYasu seulement (si on ne compte pas leurs parties dans 'Joyeux Noël'). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Absolument

Une nouvelle porte claqua faisant soupirer Yokoyama Yu alors que son regard continuait de suivre son amant qui ouvrait un autre placard. Ca faisait à présent une demi-heure que Yu observait Yasuda Shota chercher son doudou. Oui, son doudou. Cette saloperie de peluche sans laquelle le plus jeune ne pouvait pas dormir et qui se faisait un plaisir de s'installer entre lui et son amant.

_ Mais, tu peux bien dormir sans au moins un nuit, nan ?

_ Non !

_ Mais c'est qu'une peluche.

_ Tu ne comprends pas !

Ah ça ! Pour ne pas comprendre, il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, cette chose n'était qu'un morceau de coton avec une forme d'ours, rien de plus. Il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi retourner tout l'appartement pour la retrouver. Surtout que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'était plus là.

_ Sho-chan. Viens te coucher. Je vais la remplacer moi ta peluche.

_ C'est pas pareil.

La porte du placard de l'entrée claqua pour la cinquième fois de la soirée pendant que Yoko soupirait une nouvelle fois. Voilà qu'il allait être jaloux d'une peluche.

_ Et en quoi elle est mieux que moi ?

_ Elle est pas mieux que toi. C'est pas pareil je te dis.

_ Ce que je comprends moi, c'est que tu peux passer une nuit sans moi mais pas sans ton doudou.

Croisant ses bras sur son torse légèrement en colère, Yu vit pour la première fois de la soirée le regard de Yasu se poser sur lui.

_ C'est toi !

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu l'as volée parce que tu es jaloux !

_ Je suis pas jaloux.

D'accord. Il avait répondu trop vite. Mais Shota commençait à le faire flipper à le connaître aussi bien.

_ Qu'est ce que t'en as fait ?

_ Rien. J'y ai pas touché à ta peluche.

Se fut au tour de Blue de soupirer avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Si Yu avait décidé de se débarrasser de sa peluche, ça ne servait absolument à rien de la chercher dans l'appartement. Il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit la jalousie de Black était plus forte que se qu'il pensait et l'ours avait finit à la poubelle. Soit Yu ne voulait absolument pas lancer une dispute et l'avait confié à un autre membre du groupe qui lui ramènerait tout sourire demain matin. La deuxième solution était plus probable. Après tout, Yokoyama l'aimait et ne ferait rien pour le blesser.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois jaloux d'une peluche.

_ Je suis pas jaloux.

_ Elle est chez qui ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il se laissait à son tour tomber sur le canapé.

_ Tu peux pas aller la chercher maintenant. Il est minuit passé.

_ C'est pas Tacchon. Il me l'aurait dis.

_ Je savais que c'était un traître.

_ Il me préfère à toi. C'est pour ça.

L'immense sourire qui étira les lèvres de Yasu fit s'esquisser un mini sourire à Yu. Okura Tadayoshi, le petit dernier de leur groupe adorait jouer au petit dernier capricieux et forcément les blagues de Black énervait Green au plus au point quand il était celui viser. Rien de surprenant à se qu'il préfère Blue qui était beaucoup plus gentil et souriant que lui.

_ Baru aussi m'aurait prévenu.

_ Il l'aurait sous-entendu en espérant que tu comprennes, plutôt.

_ Donc ce n'est pas lui.

Shibutani Subaru, le roi de sous-entendu pervers qui n'était pas forcément le plus pervers du groupe. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une petite préférence pour l'optimisme de Blue. Et le machiavélisme de Black ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à ça.

_ Si tu l'avais laissé chez Uchi, il me l'aurait ramené.

_ Il m'aurait surtout engueulé en disant que ça ne se faisait pas.

Uchi Hiroki, l'ex-membre qu'on n'arrive pas à oublier et qui était à présent le point de vue extérieur. Il suivait toujours les carrières de ses amis n'ayant absolument pas peur de leur faire part de son avis objectif. C'était celui qui soupirait d'énervement et remettais les choses en place quand quelque chose que la disparition de la peluche de Blue se passait.

_ Elle est chez Maru ?

_ Je suis peut-être machiavélique mais pas cruel. Pauvre peluche.

_ Soit pas méchant avec Maru.

Maruyama Ryuhei, celui qui faisait les blagues et les conneries mettant de bonne humeur le reste du groupe quand le cœur ni était pas. Il n'avait absolument aucun mal à embarquer les autres dans ses délires mais savait quand même quand s'arrêter.

_ Chez Hina alors ?

_ Peut-être.

_ Il me l'aurait dit, nan ?

_ Ca dépends de son humeur et de comment j'ai présenté la chose.

Murakami Shingo, qui en fonction de son humeur calmer le groupe ou le poussait un peu plus loin dans le délire. Pour que les Kanjani marchent, il fallait bien que quelqu'un ai les pieds sur terre de temps en temps parce qu'il était vrai que des fois ils allaient trop loin. Mais Nasu était toujours là pour rattraper.

_ Donc elle est chez Hina.

_ Non.

_ Tu ne l'as quand même pas envoyé en pension chez Ryo ?

_ C'est qu'une peluche.

_ Yu !

Nishikido Ryo, calme, joueur, avec un sourire magnifique mais qui virait vite au monstre dévoreur d'enfant quand on l'énervait trop. Et dans c'est cas là, peu de personnes pouvaient le calmer. Si Black lui avait confié la peluche, Yellow l'avait sûrement prise en haussant les épaules avant de la poser dans un coin pour retourner à ses activités sans plus y penser.

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

_ Chez Ryo ! Vraiment !

_ Ben oui.

_ Je la reverrais jamais.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Il l'a perdu à tous les coups.

Se redressant rapidement, Yasuda attrapa le téléphone avant de composer le numéro de Nishikido sous le regard vexé de Yoko.

_ Quand tu l'aura retrouvé, je pourrais aussi partir pour vous laissez tranquille tout les deux.

_ Décroche, Ryo, décroche.

_ _Quoi ?_

_ Ryo, c'est Yasu. Je peux passer chez toi ?

_ Et tu m'ignore en plus.

_ Yu ! Ca suffit !

_ _Pourquoi ?_

_ Hein ? Ah ! Pour récupérer ma peluche. Yu te l'a laissée, non ?

_ _Non. J'me rappelle pas. J'suis un peu occupé là._

_ Mais c'est important !

_ _Ce que je suis entrain de faire est aussi très important. Sur ce, bye._

Yasu pouvait presque entendre le sourire pervers que Nishikido faisait au moment de coupé la communication. Yamapi allait encore passer une nuit trop courte.

Mais tout ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Shota. Comment il allait faire pour retrouver sa peluche lui maintenant.

_ Je savais que j'avais bien fait de la laisser à Ryo. Tu vas devoir te contenter de moi ce soir.

Le sourire de Yokoyama s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit son amant soupirer, résigné. Oui, il allait devoir essayer de dormir sans sa peluche.

_ Tu sais, c'est dans ce genre de situation que je regrette de sortir avec toi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Me voler ma peluche parce que t'es jaloux c'est méchant.

Les yeux de Yasuda brillèrent de larmes alors qu'il relevait son regard vers son aîné qui sentit un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. En quelques enjambées, Yu se retrouvait devant son cadet pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Désolé. J'avais pas dû tout penser à ce que tu pourrais ressentir.

_ Je sais. Tu ne penses jamais à ça.

_ Des fois, si. Mais j'avoue que là, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Désolé.

Resserrant sa prise autour du corps de Black, Blue renifla fortement avant de s'éloigner doucement du torse de son amant.

_ On devrait aller se coucher ou demain on ne pourra pas se lever.

_ Oui. Encore désolé pour ton doudou.

_ J'ai toujours ma peluche de remplacement.

_ T'en as une deuxième ?

Le sourire de Shota éclaira son visage alors qu'il tirait Yokoyama par la main jusque dans la chambre. Se glissant sous les couvertures, Yasu fit signe à Yu boudeur de venir le rejoindre se qu'il fit rapidement.

_ Où elle est ton autre peluche ?

_ Juste là.

Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, Blue lui fit un immense sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ C'est moi ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Pourquoi t'as passé des heures à chercher cette satané peluche alors ?

_ Parce que c'est toi qui me l'avais offerte et que j'avais peur de l'avoir perdu.

_ C'est pour ça que tu l'aime tellement ?

_ Oui.

_ Je suis un abruti.

C'est avec un nouveau sourire rayonnant que Yasu répondit à l'affirmation de Yu.

_ Absolument.

Fin

J'ai eu la chanson 'Black & Blue' de BB Brunes dans la tête pendant toute l'écriture de cette fic. Bizarre. Ou pas. Enfin bon, je l'as trouve pas trop mal même si je pense que j'aurais peut-être pas dû me taper un délire pareil sur les Kanjani. Mais bon… A vous de choisir si vous aimez ou pas ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
